Nereida
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Depois da batalha de Poseidon, Issac vive com Kanon e outros generais marinhos. Sua face desfigurada e o ambiente estranho em que vive o deixam deprimido. Yaoi-Lemon.
1. Nereida I

**Nereida**

**Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki**

Uma tarde fresca e ensolarada, o ar da maresia enchia seus pulmões, quando respirava fundo e tranqüilo. Abaixo, à esquerda, uma frota de navios cargueiros descarregava caixas de mercadorias, homens trabalhadores, suados e cansados, mas felizes em sua rotina à beira da praia. Sorriu e virou seu olhar para frente, para o horizonte, onde uma linha tênue separava o mar e o céu, distanciando-se ambos como dois mantos infinitos. Tão diferente da sua terra, onde o chão e os lagos congelados formavam um manto branco de neve e gelo, para qualquer lugar onde a vista se estendesse. E frio, ali era tão quente, havia o mar para se refrescar, o sol para esquentar-lhes os corpos.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos, e então foi acordado de seu devaneio ao sentir que lhe jogavam água. Ergueu-se assustado, mas ao divisar os três rapazes dentro do mar, zombando dele, assumiu uma expressão aborrecida, enxugando o rosto com a barra da camisa branca. Estava sentado nas pedras, pouco acima das que eram banhadas pelas ondas, elas se fechavam e formavam um nicho, criando uma espécie de piscina natural. Um dos rapazes ergueu seu tronco numa rocha, mas sem sair da água, um sorriso que iluminou seu rosto juvenil.

– Sonhando acordado, Isaac?

– Não me enche, Sorento!

Olhou o jovem com fúria, então Sorento jogou água no finlandês, tirando sua barbatana de dentro do mar para isso. Sim, ele possuía barbatanas, os três dentro do mar possuíam, eram tritões, que um dia foram guerreiros exibindo armaduras douradas em defesa de seu deus. Agora eram simples rapazes, ou fingiam assim ser. Sorento, Io, Baian e Isaac já não eram os guardiões dos sete mares, Mas nem por isso a missão de proteger Posseidon estava encerrada. Eles sabiam, ele estava vivo, confinado, dormindo um sono profundo, dentro do corpo mortal de Julian Solo, um herdeiro milionário.

Seria uma heresia imperdoável abandoná-lo, mas tinham de agir com cautela, fingir ser simples empregados da mansão Solo, Julian não se lembrava do que acontecera, aparecer para ele do jeito que eles realmente eram seria impossível. Como as lendas sobre as ninfas do mar, eram metade humanos, metade peixes, possuindo belas escamas brilhantes e coloridas ao invés de graciosas pernas dentro do mar. Mas nada que impossibilitasse sua vivência em terra. Isaac não possuía barbatanas, nascera humano, na Finlândia, sendo um órfão treinado na Rússia ainda socialista para se tornar um cavaleiro de gelo. Mas o destino o fez se tornar um cavaleiro marinho...e perder uma das visões.

O finlandês tocou a imensa cicatriz que tomava a metade de seu rosto, vendo Sorento voltar para a água e juntar-se aos outros dois. Eram tão lindos, corpos esguios que se tocavam e acariciavam, enroscavam suas caudas umas nas outras, num jogo de sensualidade. "Ninfas do mar...", sussurrou, hipnotizado pela bela visão abaixo de si, então fez uma careta de dor, cerrando a mão que tocava sua cicatriz, "e eu sou o monstro Kraken! Exatamente como na lenda...".

Uma lágrima caiu de seu único olho, acompanhada de um soluço que não pôde conter. Mas os três estavam alegres e ocupados demais para perceber a tristeza do amigo.

Depois de percorrer uma longa estrada, ladeada de milhares de árvores plantadas com rigor, a limusine negra percorre os domínios da mansão, parando próximo à praia. Um homem alto de cabelos longos e azulados desce, abotoando o terno preto ao fazê-lo. Vai até a outra porta do carro e a abre para um jovem também de cabelos azulados, porém mais curtos. Faz um gesto de agradecimento ao homem, sorrindo polidamente.

– Obrigado, Kanon.

– Porque quis vir direto para cá e não antes passou na mansão, meu senhor?

– Saudades do mar...

– Hahaha. Mas o senhor ficou só um dia fora!

– Eu sei...

Deu um sorriso alegre ao responder, o mar era sua vida, seu sustento, o meio que ergueu sua família e lhes deu poder e prestigio. Abriu os braços e respirou fundo, odiava tudo o que lhe afastava dele, compromissos, contratos, e tudo que envolvesse negócios. Mas era preciso, então suportava.

Levantou uma sobrancelha, reconheceu o jovem sentado curvado nas pedras como o garoto Isaac. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos e decidiu aproximar-se, o rapaz notou o barulho atrás de si e espiou para trás, fez uma cara de espanto e virou-se para a piscina. Pegou uma pedra pequena e a tacou nos garotos dentro da água, acertando Io, que gemeu e o fulminou com o olhar.

– Mas que idéia idiota é essa, Is...Isaac?

Percebeu que o rapaz gesticulava energicamente, fazendo sinais estranhos. Era Julian! Tinha chegado de viagem, se os vissem daquela maneira, era o fim.

– Descansando um pouco, Isaac?

Continuava a gesticular até que parou estático ao ouvir a voz do grego, então virou-se lentamente, exibindo um sorriso sem graça.

– Desculpe, eu... eu já ia voltar para o trabalho, só estava...estava...

– Haha... tudo bem, Isaac, tudo bem...não vim te repreender. Você é muito trabalhador, merece um descanso.

– Obrigado, se-senhor.

Abaixou a cabeça, constrangido aos encontrar seus belos olhos azuis e brilhantes no rosto do jovem comerciante. Sua franja farta escondia boa parte da cicatriz que tanto o martirizava, mas não a lágrima que ainda continuava na outra face. Julian ergueu a mão para secá-la, mas o finlandês recuou assustado ao toque de seus dedos. Um clima tenso e silencioso envolveu os dois, então ouviu-se um ruído, Julian ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto Isaac retesava os ombros com medo.

O grego colocou as mãos na cintura, olhando para além do russo. Aproximou-se mais, subindo nas pedras, ficando ajoelhado diante de Isaac e então ficando sobre ele, colocando uma mão atrás do rapaz e olhando para baixo, para a piscina natural. O cavaleiro marinho engoliu em seco, cerrando o olho, sentindo o corpo próximo a si, seu perfume, seu calor. O patrão era muito bonito, sentia a maciez de seu cabelo tocar-lhe a face marcada.

– Um lindo dia para se distrair, não é... Isaac?

Abriu os olhos, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo ao sentir seu lábio tocar sua orelha. Julian se afastou um pouco, ficando com o rosto próximo da de Isaac, sorriu gentilmente. Desceu das pedras e acenou para o rapaz, antes de virar-se e entrar no carro novamente. Kanon acenou bem humorado para ele também.

Respirou aliviado quando viu o carro partir, olhou para trás, havia nada, foram espertos a ponto de se esconderem a tempo. Mirou novamente o horizonte, melancólico, aquele não era seu lugar. Um lugar de pessoas bonitas, alegres, sedutoras. O que um homem deformado, tímido e sem jeito estava fazendo entre eles? Antes uma Sibéria fria e deserta...

Parou a colher a caminho da boca, descendo-a de volta ao prato, notando algo. A ausência de alguém na mesa. Da cabeceira, Julian olhou para todos os presentes, que comiam silenciosos, parando na cadeira vazia entre Tétis e Io. Era o costumeiro lugar onde Isaac comia, cabisbaixo e quieto, escondido e sem participar das animadas conversas do jantar. Virou-se para Kanon, ao seu lado na mesa.

– Isaac está bem?

– Sim, sim, está. Ele disse que só estava um pouco indisposto e pediu desculpas por não comparecer à mesa.

Sorriu, era mentira, não havia encontrado Isaac em lugar algum da mansão. Mas Julian pareceu aceitar a desculpa, pois apenas baixou a cabeça e voltou a tomar sua sopa. Teria de se retirar da mesa com discrição, sem levantar suspeita, e sair procurando pelo menino russo.

Carregando uma bandeja, Kanon viu a luz do quarto do garoto acesa, empurrou a porta com o pé. Isaac estava na varanda, fazendo flexões sem parar, seu corpo estava suado e vermelho a respiração ofegante lhe falhava a voz ao contar o número de flexões. Dragão Marinho balançou a cabeça, inconformado, ia acabar se matando daquele jeito, sem comida no estômago, fazendo exercícios em excesso. Depois dormia com o corpo dolorido e vinha se queixar.

Colocou a bandeja de comida na mesa perto da varanda, então o garoto o percebeu, sentando no chão, enxugando a testa com as costas da mão. Virou o rosto para cima, mirando Kanon, o coração acelerado e respirando de boca aberta, enquanto o outro se sentava ao seu lado. Intimidado pelo olhar do cavaleiro mais velho, baixou o rosto.

– Onde estava?

– Estava quente, fui dar um passeio.

– Podia ter avisado que não ia jantar...

– Hn, pra quê? Não iam notar minha ausência mesmo.

– Eu notei... – o menino continuou indiferente – e Julian também. Tive de inventar uma desculpa.

O finlandês o olhou admirado, piscando. Viu o sorriso cúmplice de Kanon e encolheu os ombros, ruborizado. Não comparecera ao jantar, porque simplesmente não se encaixava, eram todos lindos, perfeitos... e ele uma aberração. Kanon queria apenas animá-lo, e só cuidava dele porque prometera a Camus que o faria.

Apesar de seu desânimo, sua barriga roncou alto, fazendo o cavaleiro mais velho rir. Encolheu-se mais ainda, abraçando sua barriga ingrata à sua tristeza. Kanon pegou a bandeja, ajeitando-a sobre seu colo, e ergueu seu rosto para levar a colher até sua boca. E assim, como uma criancinha, serviu toda a sopa, limpando os cantos dos lábios com a ponta dos dedos, num gesto de ternura.

– Amanhã irei ajudar alguns pescadores, quer vir junto?

– Pescar em barcos? – um sorriso iluminou seu semblante melancólico.

– Sabia que ia gostar.

Jogou os papéis em cima da mesa, encostando as costas no espaldar da poltrona de couro, suspirando cansado. Io andava de um lado para o outro do escritório, com seu bloco de anotações na mão, falando sem parar nos compromissos do dia. Suspirou cansado, acompanhando-o com os olhos semi cerrados, com sua expressão de tédio. Ser herdeiro de um Império como os do Solo dava trabalho, além de ser uma tarefa enfadonha. Com o canto dos olhos, mirou para além da janela comprida e aberta, onde podia ver seus navios, com seus empregados trabalhando arduamente. Mil vezes ser um pescador e só se preocupar com a comida do dia seguinte.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas e se endireitando na poltrona, apertou os olhos, para focalizar melhor à vista, notando algo. Deixando Io falar sozinho, andou até a janela, encostando a cabeça na parede, com um sorriso nos lábios. O General Marinho parou de falar e engasgou, não o encontrando na mesa. O viu na janela e bufou, por Zeus, será que não podiam trabalhar direito? Se aproximou e então percebeu o que via, deu uma risada abafada. Como de costume, Kanon ajudava alguns pescadores, com a eterna companhia do cavaleiro Kraken.

– Desculpe, meu senhor. Eu sei que Kanon é uma visão linda de doer, mas pensei que o trabalho vinha antes do prazer.

Percebendo o tom zombeteiro, olhou-o de esguelha, dando um sorriso malicioso.

– E quem disse que estou olhando para Kanon?

Skilla piscou os olhos, confuso, olhando de novo para os navios, enfim percebendo do que se tratava. Vestindo uma calça jeans surrada, que lhe aderia à pele das pernas torneadas, o peito bem talhado descoberto, brilhando ao sol coberto de suor. Puxava a rede cheia de peixes, fazendo com que os músculos dos braços e costas se retesassem. Sorria para o mestre grego, tornando sua figura mais sedutora e irreal. Julian mordiscou o lábio inferior, embevecido. O outro deu outra risada abafada e largou o bloco de notas, encostando-se do outro lado da janela.

– Ah...o tímido Isaac. Imagino como ele deve ser na cama, deve praticamente explodir.

– Julian olhou-o assustado com seu tom de voz, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, estava falando sério. – Você...

– Não, não! Nunca tentei algo, ainda que quisesse muito. – levantou as palmas, se defendendo – Se eu tocar em um fio de cabelo em Isaac, Kanon me mata. Ele ama o garoto mais do que tudo, mataria quem o magoasse.

– Kanon... o ama?

Piscou, viu Io acenar com a cabeça. Voltou a olhar para fora da janela, os dois cavaleiros marinhos pareciam se entender apenas com olhares e sorrisos, Isaac estava muito feliz. Baixou os olhos, sentindo-se estranho.

– Não estou me sentindo bem, Io. Por favor, peça para que Kanon me substitua na empresa hoje, sim?

– Como desejar. – sorriu e fez uma mesura.

Voltavam para a mansão, ainda era cedo, faltavam algumas horas para o almoço. Kanon abraçou os ombros do jovem finlandês, que o olhou e sorriu feliz. Era aquilo que o realizava agora, ter Isaac perto de si e vê-lo alegre, vê-lo esquecer seu passado e sua cicatriz, junto com o rancor. Tinha aprendido que a ambição levava a nada, havia coisas mais importantes para se importar, como o pupilo de Camus.

Encontraram Io no meio do caminho, vestido socialmente. Queria falar com ele. Mandou Isaac entrar na mansão e tomar um banho, o menino acenou e obedeceu-o. O cavaleiro de Skilla virou-se para vê-lo, descendo o olhar até o traseiro do rapaz, sorrindo malicioso. Mas logo recebeu um puxão de orelha, acompanhado de um olhar de fúria do Dragão Marinho.

– Ei! Calma! Olhar não arranca pedaço! – esfregava a orelha dolorida.

– Diga logo o que quer.

– Hunf! Julian quer que o substitua hoje, ele está um pouco indisposto.

– Indisposto? Porque não fala que não está a fim de trabalhar logo de uma vez? - Tirou a camisa e foi andando – Deixe o carro pronto, vou tomar um banho. Em meia hora eu desço.

Hesitou na porta, não era uma boa idéia entrar pela frente, estava cheirando a peixe. Sorento iria armar um escândalo se o visse na sala sujo como estava. Deu a volta, entrando pela cozinha. Já havia bastante movimento nela, com as cozinheiras andando para lá e para cá, afobadas. Viu a governanta e andou rápido, rezando para que não o visse ali. Tarde demais, a velha senhora o avistou, e foi até ele, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

– Onde estava, mocinho? Tem trabalho a fazer! – sentiu o cheiro de peixe e apertou o nariz, fazendo uma careta – Mas que cheiro! Direto para o chuveiro, e rápido! Há batatas a serem descascadas e cenouras a serem picadas, e sabe que faltam empregados suficientes nessa casa!

– Si-sim senhora!

Recebeu a enxurrada da mulher, apenas acenando atrapalhado com a cabeça. Quando saiu da cozinha, respirou aliviado. Foi se arrastando até seu quarto, entrando no chuveiro com roupa e tudo.

Viu pela janela Kanon entrar no carro, sorrindo satisfeito. Dentro de seu quarto, espreguiçou-se, havia tirado as roupas formais, colocando apenas uma calça e uma camisa leves, há quanto tempo não ficava assim, à vontade. Saiu e desceu as escadas, indo para a ala de quartos de hóspedes, onde Kanon e os rapazes dormiam. Andou pelo corredor confuso, qual era o quarto de Isaac? Parou ao ouvir o barulho de água caindo, sorriu e encostou a orelha numa porta, era aquela.

Abriu a porta sem fazer barulho, olhando o aposento inteiro. Ora, mas ali estava o quarto típico de um adolescente. Diferente do seu, que parecia mais museu. A cama desarrumada, o pijama jogado em cima displicentemente. A tv com o vídeo game ligado, os joysticks no chão. Pôsteres de jogadores de futebol e basquete espalhavam-se pelas paredes, na varanda, uma bola gasta e suja, junto de um tênis em igual estado. Alteres e pesos, descobriu onde se exercitava, escondido de todos.

Um lugar totalmente novo para ele, sentiu-se bem. Jogou-se na cama, tirando os sapatos, olhando para o teto e suspirando. Nesse momento Kraken saía do banheiro, com uma pequena toalha na cintura e outra na cabeça, esfregando na cabeleira. Parou de cantarolar e ficou estático ao ver Julian esparramado no seu colchão, olhando-o sorridente e dando um animado "oi".

– Hoje decidi tirar uma folga, pensei que talvez pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa.

– Pude... eu e você? – apontou atrapalhado, o grego acenou – Ce-certo...

Sentou na cama de costas para Julian, vermelho e confuso, colocando uma bermuda. Encostou as costas no espaldar da cama, segurando os joelhos contra o corpo, sendo imitado por Julian, que se postou ao seu lado. Suspirou desapontado, estava tímido de novo perto dele, esperar alguma iniciativa de Isaac ia ser impossível. Olhou para o criado mudo, pegando um álbum de fotos que estava em cima, abrindo-o. O finlandês sorriu tímido e pegou o álbum, começando a apontar e identificar as pessoas nas fotos.

– São meu mestre Camus e Hyoga, e as pessoas do vilarejo onde morávamos, na Sibéria. Aqui tínhamos dez anos. – mostrou uma foto dos dois garotos abraçados, sorrindo para a câmera.

– E esse? – apontou para uma foto onde Camus estava sendo abraçado por um homem.

– Ah... esse é Milo...

Fez uma careta e virou a página, revelando uma foto recente. Hyoga e ele estavam lado a lado, o Cisne tinha um esparadrapo cobrindo um dos olhos, obra sua. Ficou olhando para a foto, triste e de olhar vazio. Julian fitou seu perfil melancólico, chegando-se mais ao finlandês. Porque olhava tanto a foto, gostava muito daquela pessoa? Era um rapaz muito bonito, os cabelos dourados refletiam a luz. Mas Isaac estava triste na foto, era como se sentisse ofuscado, opaco.

Por isso Kanon o protegia tanto? Apesar do corpo forte, parecia tão frágil. Fez virar seu rosto para encará-lo, surpreendeu-se, não notara que estavam tão perto um do outro. Depositou um beijo de leve no canto da boca do finlandês, que arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Depois sorriu e segurou o rosto de Isaac, tomando a boca dele, gentilmente, movendo sobre os lábios que ainda resistiam cerrados, lambendo e mordiscando o lábio inferior. Sentiu a respiração do outro ficar pesada e então afastou Julian de si, com um safanão.

Ficou de costas para o grego, na beira da cama, curvado e com a mão na boca, respirando ofegante. Solo tentou tocar sua face marcada, mas o outro logo recuou amedrontado, olhando-o com os olhos vidrados. Porque fizera aquilo, por acaso era alguma brincadeira de mau gosto? Viu Julian baixar os braços ao longo do tronco, mirando-o sem entender sua recusa.

– O que foi, Isaac?

– Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? – rosnou.

– Não é brincadeira, Isaac. Porque é tão difícil aceitar que alguém goste de você?

– Olha para mim, olhe bem. Para o meu rosto, o que vê?

Apontou amargurado para a cicatriz que tomava quase a metade do rosto. Suspirando, Julian se levanta, procurando algo pelo quarto. Encontra um espelho e o pega, colocando-o na frente de Kraken. Ao se ver refletido, desvia o olhar, o grego se posta atrás dele e segura seu rosto firmemente, obrigando-o a se olhar para o espelho. Afastou o cabelo esverdeado da nuca, encostando seu queixo no ombro dele, abraçou seu peito.

– O que eu vejo? Um rosto exótico e másculo, um lindo e brilhante olho verde, cabelos macios. E o corpo de um deus, frio e ao mesmo tempo quente... se olhe no espelho, Isaac. Você é deliciosamente suculento...

Dizia tudo com a boca encostada na sua orelha, a voz provocativamente rouca, causando arrepios na espinha, enquanto sua mão acariciava o peito largo e nu, ainda úmido e quente do banho, aspirando o cheiro do cabelo molhado e perfumado. Mordiscou o lóbulo da sua orelha, antes de forçá-lo a virar o rosto para si, tomando a boca dessa vez com fome e urgência, não mais a gentileza de minutos atrás.

O finlandês soltou um gemido abafado ao sentir a língua invadir sua boca, sugando-a. Sem equilíbrio pelo ataque inesperado, acaba se apoiando em Solo, deixando-o brincar com seus mamilos, aperta-los até que gemesse de dor. Julian o deixa deslizar ao colchão sem forças para resistir, sorrindo ao vê-lo submeter-se obediente.

Passou a depositar vários beijos na face dele, descendo mais e mais, mordiscando, lambendo e chupando a pele macia, provando seu gosto, cada poro transpirando desejo. Isso, que liberasse seu desejo reprimido, e explodisse, justamente como Io lhe falara. Queria vê-lo perder a compostura, a timidez e gritar seu nome em êxtase. E que Kanon soubesse que conseguira enlouquecê-lo. Parou em um mamilo, mirando-o e sorrindo, para então passar a língua e morder, recebendo um grito de dor em resposta. Depois o beijou, como se para se desculpar, olhando para a cara transtornada de Isaac.

Ele falara em alguém gostar dele, o chamara de deus, dissera que era suculento. Que não fosse mentira, não logo vindo dele, da reencarnação de Posseidon. Julian era tão lindo e gracioso, sensual apenas na forma em que andava e gesticulava. Gentil e elegante, educado para agradar e dominar. Desde o começo atraíra sua atenção, seu desejo, seu coração. Mas sabia que nunca teria seu olhar dirigido a si daquela forma, com luxúria, estava cercado de beldades, porque o faria?

Era um sonho, e quando acordasse para a realidade iria querer morrer. Escondeu o rosto entre os braços, tremendo com o toque das mãos e da boca molhada na sua pele. Sentiu sua bermuda ser tirada e suas pernas acariciadas, sentiu a maciez dos cabelos de Julian entre elas. Arfou quando se aproximou mais, beijando e chupando a parte interior das coxas, chegando na virilha. O grego sorriu ao ver a ereção pronta para seu deleite, a beijou e passou a ponta dos dedos de leve em toda a extensão, torturando o russo, que apertava ainda mais os olhos e os braços à medida que o tocava.

Solo riu baixinho, ah, era tão sensível... Isaac gemia, pedindo que parasse. Mas não queria parar, queria levar essa tortura deliciosa adiante. Achando que já tinha feito sofrer o bastante, deixou as caricias suaves de lado e lambeu o sexo túrgido do rapaz, antes de tomá-lo por inteiro na boca. Kraken sentou na cama num pulo com o choque, exasperado se viu dentro daqueles lábios carnudos.

– Julian... não faz isso...não!

Arqueou as costas para trás quando o sugou com força, e continuou a sugar e a manipulá-lo com a mão, lançando um olhar para o finlandês, que o olhava suplicante, soltando pequenos gemidos arfantes. Aumentou o ritmo da sucção, enlouquecendo-o ainda mais. Levou a mão à cabeleira azul, espalhada pela sua barriga e coxas, para afastá-lo, mas não conseguiu, apenas passando os dedos pelos fios sedosos.

Não agüentava mais, a boca dele era tão quente e úmida, apertada. Ia aumentando o ritmo mais e mais, ajudado pela mão subindo e descendo, até que Isaac foi tomado por espasmos, inundando o interior da boca de Julian. Fechou os olhos, desabando na cama, ofegante, e quando os abriu, viu o grego lamber o líquido viscoso dos dedos, duas gotas escorrendo pelos cantos dos lábios. Lambia como se estivesse degustando um doce.

Foi assaltado por uma terrível vergonha, enrubesceu e se jogou de bruços na cama, se cobrindo dos pés a cabeça. Solo parou de lamber os dedos e franziu a sobrancelha, estava tremendo e chorando. Fora tão ruim assim? Se aproximou do garoto, esfregando suas costas sob o cobertor, para confortá-lo.

– Isaac? – sua voz era gentil.

– Vai embora!

– Está sendo infantil!

– Nervoso, Julian arranca o cobertor, descobrindo o finlandês nu, deitado de barriga para baixo, escondendo o rosto entre os braços cruzados. Sorrindo malicioso, passa a mão pelas costas dele, seguindo pela espinha, sentindo-o tremer e se encolher. A mão continuou até chegar nas duas nádegas macias e firmes, arrebitadas, enchendo a mão na carne quente de uma delas. Levou os dedos ainda melados à boca, molhando-os bem, para depois desliza-los pela fenda entre as nádegas. Isaac arregalou os olhos e olhou para trás, gritando de dor ao sentir ser invadido.

– Pára! Isso dói!

– Relaxe... ou irá doer mais...

Disse com a voz rouca, perto da orelha dele, enquanto penetrava os dois dedos longos o máximo. Como resposta, o finlandês ergueu os quadris, para facilitar a penetração, gemendo e deixando as lágrimas de dor correrem. Julian começou a tirar e pôr os dedos, às vezes lento, outras mais rápido. Mordiscava sua nuca e orelha, enquanto massageava seu interior. Isaac mordia o dedo, para evitar que gritasse ou gemesse mais alto.

Sentiu os dedos o abandonarem e ele se afastar, não se virou para ver, talvez tivesse ido embora. Então uma mão passou pelo seu rosto, fazendo-o virar para cima. Julian estava de joelhos na cama ao seu lado, havia tirado a roupa. Kraken suspirou, era tão lindo, era mais alto e esbelto que ele, tinha uma aparência delicada mas forte, longe da sua própria embrutecida pelo treino constante.

– Quero vê-lo enquanto o faço...

O finlandês franziu as sobrancelhas e piscou confuso, fazer o que? Mas logo sua boca foi tomada por um novo beijo intenso, enlaçando e sugando sua língua. Ficou por cima de si, acariciando o sexo novamente intumescido, pôde sentir que o grego estava no mesmo estado, entre suas barrigas. Separaram as bocas e Julian depositou um beijo terno na sua testa, antes de pegar suas pernas e as colocar nos seus ombros, do lado da sua cabeça.

Sorriu gentil e beijou uma das coxas, Kraken sentiu a ponta do seu sexo roçar na sua entrada, antes de forçar a penetração. Gritou com a invasão mais dolorosa, agarrando o lençol abaixo de si, rasgando-o com a força que fez. Quando se sentiu inteiro dentro dele, abraçou-o, esfregando suas costas para acalmá-lo. Começou a se mover lentamente, gemendo, Isaac era tão apertado e quente, e se entregava tão apaixonado. Seu calor febril passava para si, preenchendo seus membros, seu corpo. Fitou o rosto de Kraken, de olhos fechados com força e a boca entreaberta, soltando pequenos gemidos, as mãos agarrando o lençol, os nós dos dedos brancos.

– Isaac... – sussurrou, acariciando a face afogueada.

O finlandês abriu os olhos ao chamado, surpreendendo-se. A parede atrás de Julian desaparecera, dando lugar a ondas do mar. Mar? Olhou para os lados, estavam mergulhados dentro d'água, nada mais parecia com o seu quarto. Voltou a olhar para Solo, que sorriu e fechou os olhos, a expressão embevecida, começando a se mover mais rápido e duro dentro de si, mas estranhamente era suave, enchendo-o de prazer.

Imitou-o, fechando os olhos e ronronando, acompanhando-o no ritmo, forçando seu quadril contra o colo de Julian. Sentiu mãos o agarrarem por trás, e o beijarem no pescoço, e então abriu os olhos, assustado. Sorento aparecera, abraçando-o por trás e segurando seu rosto, trazendo-o para um beijo profundo. Por outra vez, Baian e Io se aproximavam, todos em forma de tritões, com suas graciosas barbatanas. Skilla pegando seu sexo pulsante com as mãos, para depois com um sorriso de luxúria tomá-lo na boca, sugando-o no mesmo ritmo com o qual Solo o possuía. O Cavalo Marinho passara a brincar com seus mamilos, passando a língua por eles e acariciando seu peito.

Gemia mais alto entre os beijos de Sorento, olhou desesperado para Julian, este lhe sorria, segurando suas pernas para penetrá-lo mais rápido e forte, proporcionando-lhe ondas de prazer. Seu grego era o mesmo e outro, ao mesmo tempo. Era o herdeiro humano e o deus imortal, tomando-o com luxuria. Da posição em que estava lhe parecia imponente, dominando-o acima de si, fazendo-o derreter e se entregar.

Perto do êxtase, Julian segurou sua mão contra os lençóis, entrelaçando os dedos, se aproximando e o beijando. Então arqueou as costas para trás, se enterrando inteiro nele. Isaac gritou, sentindo ser inundado, a semente dele escorrendo pelas coxas, enquanto sua própria inundava a boca de Io, que lambia seu sexo, querendo colher todas as gotas que conseguisse. Tomado por espasmos por todo o corpo, desfaleceu nos braços gentis de Sorento e Baian, que o embalaram acariciando os ombros e o rosto marcado.

O grego desabou sobre o corpo de Isaac, suado e ofegante. Ergueu-se um pouco na cama, mirando o semblante adormecido de Kraken, sorrindo terno. Passou os dedos pela face e lábios, sentia o peito subir e descer abaixo de si com a respiração profunda. Era inocente, puro... como as geleiras intocadas dos lugares mais frios do mundo. Frio como seu país... "Só eu sei fazer seu corpo queimar, Kanon...", soltou uma risada abafada.

Puxou o cobertor jogado no chão sobre os dois, abraçando Isaac e aconchegando a cabeça no seu peito.

O sol já havia se posto quando retornou a mansão, afrouxou a gravata quando pulou do carro. Estava faminto e cansado, seria a última vez que ia aceitar os caprichos de Julian. Aquele era o dia em que planejara passar com Isaac, distrai-lo, fazê-lo se divertir. Na entrada da casa, Sorento o recebeu, ajudando-o a tirar o casaco e o terno. Dirigiu-se até a biblioteca, Baian estava numa mesa lendo um livro, Sorento entrou junto e sentou-se no mesmo sofá que Io. Quando Kanon sentou-se na poltrona, Skilla se adiantou, servindo-lhe uísque.

Agradeceu a bebida, afrouxando a gravata. Ah, como era bom chegar cansado em casa e ser recebido pelos seus meninos... Levantou a sobrancelha, estranhando algo. Nesse momento a governanta roliça adentrou o lugar, cruzando os braços, mal humorada.

– O jantar está pronto!

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Gertrudes?

– Ora, se aconteceu alguma coisa... hunf! Pergunte ao seu aluno! Isaac me prometeu ajudar na cozinha, e sumiu a tarde inteira!

Virou as costas, se retirando da sala brava. Baian, Io e Sorento se entreolharam cúmplices, soltando risadinhas abafadas. Kanon franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando para os três garotos.

– Onde está Isaac?

– Nem faço idéia.

– Não olhe para mim!

Sorento apenas balançou a cabeça, também negando. O Dragão Marinho deixou o copo de lado, saindo furioso do lugar, os três caíram na risada quando se viram sozinhos.

Chegou ao corredor dos dormitórios e bateu na porta de Isaac, sem receber resposta. Abriu sem cerimônias, tendo uma surpresa nada agradável. Sobre a cama revolta, o menino e Julian dormiam enlaçados e sem roupa, com apenas o cobertor sobre os corpos. Pega a ponta do cobertor e puxa de uma vez só, acordando os dois garotos, que pulam assustados ao verem Kanon.

– Muito bem mocinho, deixando suas obrigações para isso? – apontando para Julian.

– Não brigue com ele, Kanon. – pediu Isaac.

– E você também! Gertrudes me disse que prometeu ajuda-la e nem apareceu, mas eu já sei de quem foi à culpa!

Olhou furioso para o grego, que lhe devolver com um olhar desafiador. Para provocá-lo mais ainda, abraçou os ombros de Kraken, encostando sua cabeça na sua, elevando sua voz arrogante.

– Isso mesmo. Isaac não a ajudou porque estava comigo e esqueceu, algum problema?

O finlandês olhava para os dois, alarmado, pareciam que iam se atacar a qualquer momento. Então Kanon abaixou a guarda e esfregou a cabeça e suspirou cansado. Olhou para os dois, Julian apertou mais o abraço, como um menino mimado que sempre fora. Sempre teve o que queria, não era? E quem era ele para contrariá-lo, apenas podia servi-lo.

– Tudo bem... que isso não se repita, entenderam?

Isaac acenou enérgico com a cabeça, Julian apenas levantou o queixo. Balançou a cabeça inconformado e os deixou, encostando as costas na porta depois de fechá-la. Maldição! Solo estaria apenas se aproveitando do seu protegido por puro prazer, como sempre fazia, ou tinha algo mais ingênuo e verdadeiro? Queria crer que a ultima opção fosse a certa. Ainda não sabia o quanto Posseidon dominava o corpo de Julian, se ali estava o deus brincando com uma marionete, ou um garoto que percebia, tinha algum carinho pelo melancólico Isaac. Seu Isaac...

Ah, se Julian se atrevesse a machucá-lo, a magoá-lo... sabia as conseqüências que podia ter. Por hora, deixaria quieto, até porque Kraken chegara a defendê-lo, ainda que fosse de seu feitio fazê-lo. O finlandês admirava-o tanto quanto admirava Camus, sabia bem. Ah, como gostaria que fosse o alvo das mesmas atenções.

Assim que Kanon saiu, o finlandês respirou aliviado por não ter confusão naquele quarto. O grego se aconchegou mais, ronronado no seu ouvido e beijando sua nuca, passou os dedos pelo abdômen bem malhado.

– Como deixa ele invadir sua privacidade assim, Isaac?

– Invadir? – olhou sério para o outro – Olha quem fala! E o que você fez?

– Ah... – sorriu e acariciou sua face – mas é diferente, somos amantes...

Kraken ficou boquiaberto, e então pegou os pulsos dele, tirando bruscamente as mãos que acariciavam suas faces. Olhou para o peito nu do grego e lhe apertou os dois mamilos. Julian gritou de dor.

– Quer dizer que já entrou aqui com esse propósito?

– Aiaiaiai! Pára, Isaac! Isso dói muito!

– Dói, é? Pois você não parou quando eu pedi!

O general marinho ouvia tudo de fora e começou a rir, balançando a cabeça. "Crianças..."

_Maio/2003 _

_Nereida:_ na mitologia grega, Nereidas são divindades do mar, filhas do deus marinho Nereu, protetoras dos marinheiros.

_Tritões:_ monstros marinhos com corpo de homem terminado por uma cauda de peixe. Na Mitologia grega, Tritão era um deus marinho, filho de Posseidon e Anfitrite. Uniu-se a numerosas filhas dos do mar, gerando os Tritões.

_Kraken:_ monstro marinho famoso até o século XVIII na Europa. Atacava navios usando seus tentáculos e tinha mais de dois quilômetros de circunferência.


	2. Nereida II

**Nereida II**

**Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki**

Passou a mão na testa, afastando a farta franja esverdeada, enquanto soltava um suspiro cansado. Apoiou os braços cruzados sobre a vassoura, sorrindo ao ver o monte de folhas secas que acabara de juntar. Era outono, e as árvores da propriedade dos Solo estavam carregadas de folhas amareladas que formavam enormes tapetes no chão. Issac apreciava essa época, o lugar possuía uma beleza que sua terra nunca iria ter, sua Sibéria nunca seria coberta por folhas que mais pareciam lascas de ouro e bronze, seria eternamente coberta pelo manto de neve branca.

A mansão fervilhava de afazeres, o que o aprazia, assim se sentia útil. Mesmo que estivesse vivendo de favor na casa de Julian, sob a proteção de Kanon. Sabia que nunca lhe faltaria nada enquanto estivesse com o Dragão Marinho, mas sentia-se ainda desconfortável, como um peso morto na vida do cavaleiro. E fazendo coisas como aquela, pequenas e sem muita importância, diminuía esse sentimento.

Com um saco de lixo grande, foi varrendo as folhas para dentro dele, completando o serviço. Pronto, o pátio estava limpo, colocou o saco nas costas. No meio do caminho parou, estava perto do estábulo, sentiu o cheiro dos animais. Largou o saco e aproximou-se, curioso. Os belos cavalos de raça pura eram alimentados e tratados, como se valessem ouro. E valiam, nunca vira animais tão lindos como aqueles na vida. Esbeltos, elegantes e fortes, exatamente como seu dono. Enrubesceu ao perceber em quem pensava.

Alguém o chamava, seu olho rondou o lugar até encontrar Kanon, que escovava o pêlo brilhante de um corcel negro. Magnífico, Dragão Marinho percebeu sua admiração pelo animal e riu, pegando sua mão, trazendo-o mais para perto. Segurando sua mão, obrigou-o a acariciar o cavalo, mas tinha receio de tocar nele e se assustar. Sorriu, estava calmo, pôde sentir a maciez e a quentura da pele. Kanon deixou de escovar o animal e o arriou, colocando uma sela no seu lombo, enquanto Isaac o acariciava fascinado.

– Vai montá-lo?

– Eu não, ele vai.

Apontou para alguém atrás de si, então se virou para olhar, quase caindo de susto. Julian se aproximava, colocando a luva de couro negro na mão esquerda, com movimentos felinos. Lançou um sorriso malicioso para Isaac, acompanhado de um olhar perigoso, como os que vinha dando para ele, como se o estivesse despindo. Engoliu em seco, como sempre o herdeiro dos Solo estava lindo, com sua roupa de equitação. Uma camisa branca sem aquela jaqueta com alguns botões abertos, as calças negras que lhe aderiam a pele das pernas torneadas, e botas de cano longo. Seus longos cabelos azulados estavam presos numa fita de cetim preto.

Com uma habilidade incrível, montou o corcel, e este não se agitou. Não sabia se essa facilidade de lidar com os cavalos era porque desde pequeno fora treinado para a equitação ou se era por possuir o espírito de Posseidon, o deus desses animais. Mas o impressionante era que os dois, homem e cavalo, pareciam se fundir, entender-se como um só. Cabisbaixo, deu as costas e pegou o saco de lixo, jogando-o sobre os ombros. Ouviu Julian chamá-lo, virou para olhá-lo, mas logo baixou o olhar, enrubescido, droga, ele tinha de sorrir daquele jeito?

– Não quer cavalgar comigo?

– Eu...Eu não sei montar.

Ainda com o sorriso provocante e uma sobrancelha levantada, o rapaz dá um tapinha na traseira do cavalo, mostrando o lugar. Isso o fez enrubescer mais ainda, ate os fios do cabelo e engasgar. Olhou para Kanon, pedindo ajuda. O Dragão Marinho apenas pegou o saco de sua mão, dizendo que poderia ser um passeio agradável. Não gostava de cavalos? Pois aí estava sua chance de passear em cima de um. Olhou para si mesmo, em que estado estava. Usava uma calça larga de bolsos laterais, uma camisa branca de algodão e um tênis velho, meio sujo de terra. O jovem grego disse que estava tudo bem, oferecendo-lhe a mão.

Aceitou-a hesitante e foi puxado de encontro a Julian, se afastou vermelho, então o outro riu.

Segure-se firme, ou vai acabar caindo, Isaac! – advertiu Kanon.

Segurar? Mas segurar onde, em Julian? Pelos deuses porque aquilo estava acontecendo com ele? O grego pegou suas mãos e as juntou na sua frente, fazendo-o abraçar sua barriga. Queria morrer de vergonha, manteve o abraço frouxo, para ter de tocar o menos possível em Julian. Este percebeu e sorriu, fazendo o cavalo empinar e Isaac em reflexo gritar e apertar-se mais junto a si. Satisfeito com a proximidade, bateu com o pé na barriga do animal, galopando.

Kanon balançou a cabeça, inconformado, ao ver o cavalo sair em disparada, com os ecos dos gritos do finlandês para que parasse e as risadas do grego.

Com medo de cair, Kraken acabou praticamente grudando em Julian, abraçando-o forte e apertando a cabeça no seu ombro, os joelhos retesados e presos aos quadris dele. Via passarem rápido pelas árvores, tão perto que tinha a impressão que a qualquer momento iriam se chocar com alguma delas. Em contrapartida, sentia as costas dele no seu peito, o cabelo esvoaçar e acariciar suas faces, exalando um perfume característico.

Sentiu que diminuíam a velocidade, o galope virando um leve trotar. Aliviado afrouxa o abraço e a pressão das pernas, encostando a testa nas costas do grego. Só então resolveu rondar o lugar onde estavam. Em floresta fechada, estavam cercados por árvores altas, um dos bosques da imensa propriedade Solo. Franziu as sobrancelhas, o que aquilo significava? Não lembrava de ter entrado naquele lugar antes, e pelos seus cálculos, estavam bem longe do estábulo e da mansão.

Antes que pudesse sacar o que estava acontecendo, Julian subitamente desceu do cavalo, começando uma onda de pânico nele, temendo ser deixado sozinho em cima do animal. Mas então o grego montou de novo, só que atrás dele, deslizando-o pela cela. Tirou a luva esquerda com os dentes, enfiando a mão nua por debaixo da camisa do finlandês. O menino estremeceu, sentindo o toque quente e atrevido.

– Ju-Julian?

– Porque me tortura, Isaac?

Piscou sem entender. O jovem grego sussurrava no seu ouvido, enquanto dava lambidas e sugava a pele de seu pescoço, onde uma veia visivelmente pulsava com a adrenalina do passeio. Isaac ficava cada vez mais confuso, e a língua brincando com o lóbulo de sua orelha só atrapalhava seu raciocínio ainda mais. A mão sem luva passeava pelo seu tórax, pelo peito arfante. Apertando de leve um dos mamilos, arrancando um pequeno gemido involuntário. Enrubescido, Kraken finalmente ficou nervoso.

– Pare...com isso...

– É a sua punição por me evitar nessas semanas inteiras...

Estremeceu levemente. Há algumas semanas tinha se entregado para Julian, literalmente. Seu atual mestre, Kanon, os encontrara em uma situação constrangedora. O grego pareceu adorar o episódio. E tinha aquela ilusão estranha de estar debaixo do mar, no meio de uma orgia com os outros três marinas, além do milionário. Desde então não conseguia encarar os companheiros, e tinha a impressão de rirem às suas costas. O que realmente acontecera naquele quarto a mais que uma tarde entre dois rapazes?

Por isso e pela extrema vergonha, evitava encontrar Julian. Entrava pela entrada dos fundos, não ficava nos aposentos mais freqüentados da casa.

Solo percebeu meio ultrajado que Isaac estava com o pensamento longe dali. Decidido a trazê-lo de volta a realidade, torna a acariciar seu abdômen, os dedos se insinuando pelo cós da calça. O finlandês relutou, se remexendo em cima do cavalo, que se agitou um pouco abaixo deles. Julian acalmou o animal, assim como Isaac, sussurrando palavras delicadas no seu ouvido.

Alisou o volume por cima do tecido da calça, satisfeito com o efeito que estava causando no rapaz. Kraken mantinha a cabeça baixa, a franja verde cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto. Sentia suas faces queimarem e mordia o seu lábio inferior, enrolou as mãos nos arreios torcendo, tentando segurar os gemidos. Era impossível, com as carícias carinhosas e exigentes do grego.

– Juuuuuuuuuulian!

O milionário estacou, interrompendo o que fazia, enquanto Isaac soltava a respiração que mantivera presa até o momento. Julian praguejou, amaldiçoando. Virou o cavalo para ver o autor do chamado, uma voz feminina e irritantemente familiar. Suspirou frustrado ao ver a moça de cabelos arroxeados se aproximar alegre, galopando em uma de suas éguas. O finlandês sentiu corar até a raiz dos cabelos, abaixando a cabeça sem coragem de encarar aquela que diziam ser a reencarnação de Atena. Ajeitou a camisa rapidamente, rezando para que notasse nada.

Saori diminuiu o ritmo quando chegou perto dos dois, com o cenho franzido ao ver o rapaz de cabelos verdes no mesmo cavalo que Solo. O grego não pôde fazer mais nada a não ser exibir seus costumeiros sorrisos polidos. Um rapaz chegava logo atrás dela, montado em um dos seus cavalos também. Era um dos seus cavaleiros de bronze. Isaac nem tinha coragem de encará-los, tamanha sua vergonha.

– Porque está montado aí, Isaac?

O finlandês estremeceu ao reconhecer a voz um tanto intrigada, levantou o rosto feliz. O loiro devolveu o sorriso, há tempos não se viam. Julian se sentiu subitamente incomodado com a troca de olhares e sorrisos entre os dois cavaleiros.

– Hyoga!

– Ele me pediu para acompanhar-me na viagem, pois queria muito rever o amigo. – Saori esclareceu com um sorriso.

O grego soltou um "ah" desanimado, sorrindo forçado. Apenas quando Hyoga repetiu a pergunta que fizera que Isaac percebeu que continuava sentado na frente de Julian, corou novamente. Gaguejou, tentando achar uma desculpa, mas nada vinha à mente, e piorava diante do olhar desconfiado que o loiro sempre teve.

– Estava ensinando Isaac a montar, apenas isso.

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados apenas acenou nervoso, concordando com Solo. Um silêncio se seguiu então. Isaac desceu do cavalo, para o desagrado do milionário. Disse que ia voltar a pé, sorrindo polidamente para a rica herdeira. Julian e Saori seguiram na frente, andando calmamente com seus animais. Hyoga parou do lado do amigo, estendendo sua mão, que aceitou alegremente. Em poucos segundos, Isaac estava montado atrás do loiro, conversando animadamente.

Com o canto dos olhos, Julian viu tudo, sem prestar atenção à matraca irritante que a garota se tornara naquele momento. Trincou os dentes contrariado, lembrava do rapaz da foto que Isaac mostrara no quarto dele. O amigo com quem passara a infância, sob os cuidados de um homem chamado Camus. Olhou novamente para trás, sentindo-se mais irado ainda. Porquê Isaac estava abraçando a cintura daquele idiota!

Estava tentando, jurava que estava tentando, agüentar aquela menina. Já estava há duas horas sentado naquela varanda tomando chá. Apenas sorria e concordava com que falava, no fundo o que mais queria era pular e esganá-la por tê-lo interrompido. Como pudera um dia pedi-la em casamento?

E o que deixava mais furioso ainda era imaginar Issac sozinho com aquele rapaz russo. Sozinhos dentro do quarto. Tudo bem que eram amigos de infância, que sentiam saudades. Mas... Porque incomodava tanto ver o rapaz tão feliz ao lado dele?

Suspirou aliviado quando Saori limpou a boca com o guardanapo e anunciou que tinha de ir. Estava ali para outros negócios, e como tinha coisas a resolver com os Solo decidira passar lá. Um dos empregados apareceu na porta da varanda, informando que Hyoga pernoitaria a pedido de Isaac. Engasgou. Como? Antes que pudesse responder algo, a Kido se levantou, estendendo a mão enluvada para si. Levantou atrapalhado, pegando a mão e depositando um leve beijo cortês.

Quando a moça se retirou com o empregado, num acesso pegou o bule delicado de porcelana e jogou ao chão. Kanon parou assustado vendo o objeto se espatifar. Julian o encarou com desagrado e se virou para a murada. O cavaleiro balançou a cabeça e soltou uma risada abafada.

– Está com ciúmes...

– Não estou, não!

O encarou possesso. Ah, mudara nada em mais de treze anos, continuava a ser o mesmo menino mimado. O pequeno Julian que fazia manha quando seus desejos não eram atendidos. Criara todos sob o mesmo teto, conhecia cada um muito bem. Menos Isaac, esse viera a ele com a forte influência de Camus.

– Oh, ele está com um lindo rapaz loiro... – Io apareceu e se encostou em uma coluna.

– Só se ouve sons de risadas deliciosas do quarto. – Baian apareceu do lado de Io, com as mãos nos bolsos.

– Nunca o vi tão alegre na minha vida.

Sorento passou o braço pelo de Kanon, encostando a cabeça no seu ombro, exibindo um sorriso malicioso. Os três marinas riram, fazendo Julian quebrar mais uma peça de cerâmica da mesa. Mandou se calarem, saindo abruptamente do lugar. O Dragão Marinho cerrou os olhos, pensativo.

Isaac não cabia em si de contentamento, assim que deixaram os cavalos, foi arrastando Hyoga para seu quarto. Queria que dissesse tudo, sobre a Sibéria, o mestre. O loiro relatava tudo, admirando o rosto do amigo, que ficava muito mais bonito quando sorria. Passou a analisar a cicatriz que cobria parcialmente seu rosto, obra de seu erro.

Parou de falar e o marina estranhou, percebendo que olhava para sua marca, discretamente a cobriu com a mão. O loiro ficou encabulado, não devia olhar com tanta atenção para aquilo, sabia que ele se sentia mal. Precisava mudar de assunto.

Isaac lembrou que quando devolveram o cavalo para as mãos de Kanon, o russo não devolveu o sorriso do grego. O olhou desconfiado, estreitando os olhos.

– Hyoga...Você não gosta de Kanon?

– E por que gostaria? Ele despertou um deus e jogou você contra mim...

– Mas ele é um novo homem, Atena o perdoou!

– Milo quase o matou quando a batalha de Hades começou.

– Mas não matou...Viu? Kanon é um homem bom. – suspirou – Se não fosse por ele, eu não estaria vivo.

Hyoga sentiu uma pontada no coração, tinha que admitir que devia estar eternamente agradecido pela vida de Issac, que ele havia arriscado por uma tolice. Camus já havia expressado sua gratidão por tê-lo salvo. Apenas seu mestre para perdoar um traidor daqueles, e ainda mais deixar que continuasse sendo mestre do amigo. Nem Milo aceitava a impunidade daquele crápula.

Bom, se Aquário confiava tão cegamente em Kanon, porque não confiar também?

Na hora do jantar, sentou-se do lado do russo. Sentiria muito incomodado sentado na mesma mesa com aqueles marinas se Isaac não estivesse bem próximo a si e conversando animado, como se estivessem sozinhos. Com o canto dos olhos, viu que Julian o encarava com cara de poucos amigos. Muito diferente do rapaz polido que costumava encontrar em sociedade. Virou-se para encarar o milionário, que desfez a carranca e sorriu, levando a taça de vinho a boca.

– Kanon já deve ter providenciado um quarto de hóspedes arrumado para você, não?

– Na verdade não precisou. – Kanon cortava um pedaço de carne – O rapaz vai dormir no quarto de Issac. – completou com um sorriso.

Devolveu a taça à mesa com um tanto de força a mais, que todos sentiram. Sorento não conseguiu segurar uma risadinha, escondendo a boca com a mão. Fulminou Kanon com o olhar, estava achando tudo muito divertido, não é mesmo?

– Agradeço a hospitalidade. – Hyoga sorriu para Isaac, que sorriu de volta.

– Não há de que. – Julian disse entre dentes.

Depois do jantar, Julian e seus três generais marinas bebiam em uma das saletas da mansão. O milionário via pela janela Kanon, Isaac e Hyoga no jardim, ao longe. Estava nervoso e impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro, sem tirar os olhos da janela. Aqueles três pareciam felizes demais para o seu gosto. Os generais presenciavam tudo divertidos.

– Julian, admita logo que está com ciúmes. – Sorento suspirou.

– Ciúmes de qual dos dois? – Baian interferiu, rindo em seguida.

– Não sejam ridículos! Não estou com ciúmes...é que...esse garoto pode atrapalhar meus planos...

Ou pelo menos era o que tentava dizer a si mesmo o tempo todo. Depois do que Io lhe falara, sobre Kanon amar Isaac mais do que tudo na vida, aquilo o ferira fundo na alma. O finlandês sempre fora tímido, meio ingênuo, que ele sempre protegia e cuidava. Com as palavras de Io, algo diabólico viera à sua mente.

Talvez tirar Isaac do seu mestre, ter ele como Kanon nunca poderia ter, pois prezava-o demais. Dois anos sem ter o Dragão Marinho consigo, o amando, o venerando, deitando-se com ele como fazia antes. Voltara estranho para a residência Solo, menos ambicioso, mais calmo e atencioso com relação a Isaac do que antes, e agora sabia o porque. Desde que aquele menino entrou nas suas vidas, com uma aparência humilde, olhos cabisbaixos e tímidos, com a cicatriz no olho esquerdo, Kanon não poupava atenções para com ele.

Não ia ser difícil dobrar Isaac a seus caprichos, o rapaz já o venerava, o tratava com respeito demasiado, o que não via muito com os outros, que tinham uma posição mais alta na sociedade. E Io estava certo, era uma tentação, aquele ar confuso, as faces vermelhas constantes quando se envergonhava. E Kanon decidira não interferir, claro, tudo para o bem do pupilo. Que patético.

No entanto ter o marina fora a melhor coisa que havia acontecido para si. Despertava cada ponto em que tocava daquela pele, era muito sensível, quebrava a crosta de gelo pouco a pouco, derretendo com seus beijos e toques. E como o interior era quente e apertado, os gemidos doces e incontroláveis ecoando nos seus ouvidos como uma bela música.

Quando percebeu, estava debruçado no parapeito da janela, divagando e suspirando. Os três rapazes o olhavam estranhando aquele ar abobado. Se endireitou e pigarreou, mirando novamente aqueles três pontos lá no jardim. Mas aquele Hyoga tinha de aparecer, parecia ter muita importância para Isaac. Ficara alegre como nunca tinha visto, abria um sorriso imenso cada vez que o olhava ou dirigia-lhe alguma palavra.

Ah, como isso o irritava profundamente!

Não importava o que aqueles generais pensassem, não era ciúmes!

Kanon acompanhava os dois guerreiros de gelo um pouco afastado, observando a descontração de Kraken. Ele não sabia, mas ficava mais bonito quando sorria despreocupado daquele jeito. E fazia de tudo para arrancar sorrisos daqueles. Sabia o quanto o seu mestre Aquário e Cisne eram importantes na sua vida, será que um dia conseguiria algo assim para si?

Pensou em Julian, no quanto ficara alterado com a vinda do cavaleiro de Atena. Há semanas via Isaac evitar o grego, estava extremamente envergonhado pelo que acontecera antes. Tinha respeito absoluto por Julian, era reencarnação de Poseidon, devia-lhe devoção. Mas tinha de saber quais as reais intenções do herdeiro, o observava com cautela. O ataque de fúria da tarde era coisa para se pensar.

Isaac parara e se virara para ele, esperando que os alcançasse. Sorriu para Hyoga, que devolveu meio contrariado. Ainda não tinha muita confiança nele, não era por menos.

– Hyoga, como vai Camus?

– Oh, ele vai bem... – respondeu num dar de ombros.

– Continua com Milo? – alfinetou.

– Hunf, continua, eu não sei o que faz meu mestre manter aquele homem com ele. – chutou uma pedrinha, visivelmente aborrecido. – O que acha de Milo, Isaac?

– Eu acho que tudo bem, o importante é se Camus se sente feliz. Se está com ele, é porque deve ser uma boa pessoa. – deu de ombros.

– Fala isso porque não é obrigado a conviver com ele! Não tem um dia em que me provoca, me chama por apelidos como pato, pirralho, faz caretas para mim quando Camus está de costas!

Kanon e Isaac riam das expressões que Hyoga fazia ao descrever o amante do mestre. O clima amenizou entre o Dragão marinho e o Cisne, diminuindo a desconfiança da parte do loiro. Kanon se sentiu grato, por isso, e por ver seu pupilo feliz.

Logo olhou para o relógio no pulso e os chamou para voltarem para a casa, era hora de dormir. Andaram pela trilha de volta, sob o olhar de uma solitária figura recostada em uma das janelas da mansão. Esperou que os três saíssem de sua linha de visão para se retirar para dentro do aposento.

Acordou e abriu os olhos, vendo o quarto às escuras, ainda era noite. Remexeu-se, sentindo um peso sobre si. Virou a cabeça cuidadosamente, encontrando Hyoga dormindo profundamente às suas costas, abraçando-o pela cintura. Sorriu, tal qual quando eram crianças e dormiam na mesma cama.

Tirou lentamente os braços ao seu redor, tomando cuidado para não acordar o loiro. Quando se viu livre, deslizou para fora da cama, procurando e vestindo os chinelos. Foi tateando até achar a porta e sair. Usava apenas um pequeno shorts e uma camiseta, trajes que não deveria usar para perambular numa mansão daquelas. Mas estava tudo escuro e silencioso, ninguém mais estava acordado. Ou assim esperava.

Foi para a cozinha, abrindo a imensa geladeira apenas para pegar água gelada. Saciada sua sede, fez o caminho de volta para seus aposentos. Viu uma fresta de luz debaixo da porta de uma das saletas do lugar, era mais um lugar para estudos. Andou até lá, atraído pela luz. "Kanon?". Entreabriu a porta, olhando para dentro e apenas vendo uma lareira fracamente acesa. Então viu um homem sentado numa poltrona em frente a ela e de costas para a entrada.

Nenhum movimento, talvez fosse Kanon que havia dormido enquanto lia algum livro, era comum encontrá-lo nesse estado. Avançou para dentro da sala decidido, quando a poltrona virou, revelando a figura mergulhada nas sombras, mas iluminada por trás pela fraca luz da lareira, criando-lhe uma aura dourada.

O finlandês estacou e suou frio, os cabelos tinham a mesma tonalidade, mas não era Kanon. Julian vestia um roupão azul marinho de tecido macio, que moldava-lhe o corpo bem definido. Tinha as pernas cruzadas, revelando a pele levemente bronzeada da coxa descoberta, a veste aberta na frente com o tórax à mostra. Em uma das mãos erguidas, uma taça de vinho.

Estremeceu ante a visão, a expressão séria e dura em seu rosto o assustou mais ainda. Gaguejou um pedido de desculpas e se virou, fazendo menção de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

– Isaac, preciso falar com você.

O pedido tinha um tom de ordem, que sabia que não podia recusar. Se manteve parado a alguns passos da saída, ainda de costas, com medo de encará-lo. O grego percorreu o corpo do jovem com o olhar, contendo um longo suspiro. As longas pernas claras expostas para sua apreciação, juntas em gesto de acanhamento. A camiseta era larga e comprida, mas não o bastante para esconder o pequeno e arrebitado traseiro claramente desenhado através do tecido do pequeno shorts. Inocente e tentador, deveria mandar-lhe usar apenas isso pela casa, mas atrairia outros olhares além do seu.

Bebeu o resto de seu vinho, para tentar acalmar seus ânimos. Aquele marina aparecendo no meio da noite como um anjo acabou de vez com qualquer tentativa de relaxar. Depositou a taça na mesinha ao lado, próxima à garrafa de vinho quase vazia, ali não havia álcool suficiente para embebedá-lo. Colocou os braços apoiados nas laterais da poltrona, deixando seu corpo praticamente exposto com sua posição um tanto displicente. Suavizou sua voz o quanto pôde.

– Venha até aqui.

O finlandês se virou, com a cabeça baixa e os punhos cerrados, evitando olhar para o milionário. Julian soltou uma risada baixa, vendo o rosto corado e a tentativa frustrada de não notar sua presença inebriante. Parou na sua frente, a cara virada para outro lado. O punho tremendo tamanha a força com que apertava os dedos, enfiando a unha na carne da palma da mão. O grego franziu as sobrancelhas, assim ia se machucar.

Tomou as mãos entre as suas, assustando Kraken. O fez abrir elas, e beijou a palma de cada uma gentilmente, fazendo um fino arrepio percorrer toda sua espinha apenas com esse gesto. Porque seu corpo tinha de reagir com um simples toque? Era humilhante...

Depois puxou-o levemente para mais perto, abraçando-o pela cintura e enterrando a cabeça na sua barriga. Tão quente, apoiou as mãos nos ombros largos a fim de afastá-lo, mas não resistiu e só conseguiu passar os dedos pelos fios azulados sedosos e segurar sua cabeça contra si. Ouviu a voz rouca meio abafada.

– Que importância tem aquele garoto para você, Isaac? Por acaso o ama?

– O que? – surpreendeu-se com a pergunta, hesitou um bom tempo antes de responder - Ele foi como meu irmão, a única pessoa que eu tinha além do meu mestre. Houve uma época em que eu daria minha vida por Hyoga... – "E eu quase dei...", lembrando da causa da cicatriz imensa que carregaria até a morte. – Então eu poderia dizer que o...

Parou ao se deparar com duas órbitas azuis encarando-o intensamente, o que era aquilo? Julian desviou o olhar, levantando a camisa do jovem para beijar o abdômen liso.

– Você não está mais sozinho...tem os rapazes, as pessoas dessa casa, Kanon...tem a mim... – sentiu-o tremer ao passar levemente a língua na pele um tanto salgada – Não gostei de ser deixado de lado por causa daquele loirinho...

– Mas eu...ah!

A tentativa de replicar foi interrompida por um choque percorrendo todo seu corpo, o grego havia descido as mãos, enchendo-as com a carne macia daquelas duas protuberâncias. O lábio deslizou para baixo, beijando o volume do baixo ventre por sobre o shorts. Kraken soltou um longo gemido, tentando empurrar os ombros de Julian para afastá-lo, em vão. Não tinha forças para resistir àquele ataque a seu corpo, só restava recorrer a voz, pedindo para que parasse. Pedidos ignorados pelo milionário e intercalados de suspiros.

Julian parou para pegar seu braço e o puxar para seu colo, aninhando-o em seus braços. Circulou a cintura para mantê-lo firme junto a si, e com a outra mão segurou o rosto do finlandês, traçando as linhas dos lábios cheios antes de beijá-los com fome. Vasculhou rudemente o interior úmido com a língua, os gemidos de protesto abafados pelo ataque feroz. A mão livre fez um passei do pescoço para o peito, sentindo os músculos tensos em resposta. Por sob a camisa, beliscou um dos pequenos botões rosados túrgidos, Isaac fechou os olhos sentindo a dor fina.

Remexeu-se tentando se soltar, empurrando os ombros do grego, não sabia porque não tinha forças para sair daquela situação, era um cavaleiro afinal das contas! Com seus movimentos, o robe se abriu mais ainda, revelando ao Kraken que usava nada embaixo da vestimenta. Sua perna nua esbarrou no membro pulsante e quente de Julian, este apartou o beijo de súbito e gemeu com o toque não intencional.

Encarou o rosto marcado do seu pobre amante, a visão das faces coradas, o olhar lânguido e a respiração ofegante o excitou mais ainda. Sabia que devia estar na mesma condição. Lançou-lhe um sorriso de satisfação, antes de descer a mão do peito arfante para o baixo ventre, agarrando e começando a massagear a intimidade dolorida de Kraken, passando o polegar pela ponta já úmida. Com a boca explorava os mamilos duros, mordiscando e lambendo, deixando marcas vermelhas e molhadas pela saliva.

Os gemidos agora saíam livres e incontroláveis pela garganta, que soavam para si como uma melodia tão bela quanto a flauta de Sorento. O russo estava no seu limite, podia sentir. Sua boca subiu, beijando a pele quente no caminho, até chegar na orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo. Apertou a ponta com os dedos, fazendo-o gritar e estremecer de dor. Lágrimas caíram do único olho cerrado, pedindo para parar.

– Uma vez que entregado seu corpo e sua vida para seu deus, Isaac, não há mais volta.

Kraken arregalou o olho gelando de medo, a voz de Julian era dura, as palavras cortaram sua pele como aço. O grego não deveria ter consciência de que era a reencarnação de Poseidon. Segurou seu rosto com delicadeza e o obrigou a encará-lo, o finlandês viu as duas safiras brilharem ameaçadoras, só vira aquele olhar quando estavam em luta contra Athena. Sua face molhada foi beijada gentilmente, enquanto a cicatriz na outra face era acariciada.

– A você só resta me servir pela eternidade.

Apertou ainda mais a ponta da ereção dolorida, fazendo com que choramingasse de dor.

– Está doendo, Isaac? – viu o marina acenar com a cabeça – Implore para que eu o alivie...

Sentindo-o hesitar, apertou mais uma vez, arrancando o que queria.

– Aaah...ah...por...por favor...por favor, Julian...

Ao ouvir seu nome sussurrado pela voz rouca, perdeu qualquer razão. Levantou Isaac, colocando-o de joelhos na sua frente, as pernas nas laterais da poltrona. Libertou a ereção do shorts e o abocanhou, começando a sugá-lo com vontade. Kraken se apoiava nos ombros nus do grego, o roupão havia deslizado. Apertava a carne sob seus dedos tentando agüentar firme. Na sala ecoava sua respiração pesada e seus gemidos roucos.

Sentiu sua entrada ser invadida por um dedo longo, tocando-o no ponto mais sensível. Veio rapidamente na boca de Julian, que sorveu toda a semente com gosto, lambendo as gotas que escapavam pelos cantos da boca. Isaac deslizou cansado, sentando no colo do outro, abraçando os ombros marcados pelos dedos desesperados.

O grego massageou as costas do jovem, distribuindo beijos pelas faces e então beijando os lábios salgados pelas lágrimas, fazendo-o provar seu próprio êxtase. Mas não havia acabado ainda, estava tão excitado quanto antes, tinha que experimentar o interior de Isaac mais uma vez. Deslizou o dedo para dentro mais uma vez, tocando-o intimamente, colocando até mais dois dedos depois.

O finlandês abriu a boca exasperado, rebolando instintivamente. Segurou seu queixo trêmulo, olhando direto para aquele rosto mortal, fremente de desejo, o olho entreaberto. Quem estava na sua frente, era Julian? Ou Poseidon usando-o para seu prazer, manipulando como uma marionete seus sentimentos confusos?

– Eu quero você, Isaac...

Num lampejo, viu Julian na sua frente, a expressão suave e gentil que sempre admirou. Pedindo por ele, acariciando sua cicatriz com ternura. Apenas acenou com a cabeça levemente.

O grego sorriu e se levantou, puxando o outro pelo braço até uma mesa. Passou o braço em cima dela, atirando todo o conteúdo para o chão de qualquer jeito. Fez Kraken encostar nela de costas para si e se inclinar sobre ela, se apoiando, de forma que tivesse visão do traseiro tentador. Abriu o roupão, que deslizou pelos ombros, mas ficando preso nos braços, cobrindo parcialmente o seu corpo e o de Isaac, quando se inclinou sobre ele.

Gritou de dor ao sentir um volume maior que os dedos invadir seu interior, Julian tentou acalmá-lo beijando suas costas e massageando seu membro novamente ereto. Estando completamente dentro do canal apertado, esperou um pouco para que se adaptasse ao seu tamanho, antes de começar lentos movimentos de vai e vem. Por instinto, o marina se jogava contra o baixo ventre do grego, querendo mais.

Podia se acostumar àquilo, ao corpo receptivo, que podia ser frio, mas era quente quando o tocava. Não queria que fosse outro o alvo de suas afeições, faria esquecer o passado por fim. De repente ficara surpreso, o que estava pensando, não era por vingança que queria Isaac? Socou para dentro do jovem mais forte, com raiva dos próprios pensamentos, machucando um pouco o outro.

Seus olhos se elevaram, visando a porta. Sorriu malicioso, penetrando o corpo abaixo de si com mais vontade, passando a língua pelos lábios. Os gemidos de Kraken e a visão que tinha na sua frente não podiam ser acompanhamentos melhores para seu prazer. Parou um pouco de estoca-lo, se inclinando sobre ele e passando a mão pelo seu rosto, levantando-o.

Isaac finalmente viu o mesmo que Julian, mas ao contrário do que o outro achava, era péssimo. Seu coração se apertou dentro do peito. Kanon estava parado na porta, olhando para a cena chocado. Recomeçou as estocadas fortes e rápidas, fazendo Kraken soltar gemidos incontroláveis, enquanto lágrimas de vergonha desciam pela face.

"Não olhe, por favor!", escondeu o rosto entre os braços. Julian chegou no seu limite, despejando seu néctar no interior de Issac, o líquido viscoso deslizando pelas coxas alvas. Ainda bombeava o membro do outro, quando sentiu sua mão completamente banhada pelo mesmo líquido. Ergueu Isaac fraco e o encostou contra si, levando a mão à sua boca, para que lambesse os dedos melados ante os olhares penetrantes e raivosos de Kanon.

Tinha certeza de que havia quebrado o coração daqueles dois de vez.

Kraken foi ao chão semi inconsciente sem conseguir olhar para os dois, apenas viu o Dragão marinho avançar contra Julian antes de desmaiar.

_Março / 2004_

N.A.: Ow lemon horrenda, faz um ano que não escrevo algo desse estilo --'


	3. Nereida III

**Nereida III**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki 

Abriu a porta e deparou-se com um quarto de pernas para o ar. Roupas espalhadas pela cama, uma mala aberta em um canto e um loiro nervoso a vasculhar o armário na outra extremidade do aposento. Ao virar-se e vê-lo parado a porta, paralisou. Jogou a peça de tecido que tinha nas mãos sobre cama e cruzou os braços, erguendo uma sobrancelha, esperando que falasse e olhando-o como a um intruso.

Suspirou. Mais essa... Vasculhou o lugar com os olhos, voltando a encarar o adolescente no meio do quarto.

– Onde está Isaac?

– Trancado no banheiro, já está lá há um bom tempo.

– Mirou a mala aberta na cama, fazendo-o acompanhar seu olhar.

– O que está fazendo?

– Não sei o que fizeram a Isaac, mas irei levá-lo embora comigo!

– Hyoga... Não se precipite, foi decisão dele? O que disse sobre isso?

– Disse nada. – deu de ombros – E a idéia é minha, vamos voltar para casa juntos!

Ajeitou a bandeja que equilibrava nas mãos. Estava cansado demais para tentar argumentar com um jovem irritado. Atravessou o quarto, parando em frente à porta do banheiro. Deu duas batidas com os nós dos dedos. Esperou um pouco, nenhuma resposta. Franziu a testa. Esperava que nada grave tivesse acontecido lá dentro. Encostou a orelha na madeira e escutou alguns soluços abafados, ficou mais aliviado.

– Trouxe seu café da manhã, Isaac.

– Não tenho fome. – disse num resmungo.

– Precisa se alimentar.

Ficou em silêncio novamente, não insistindo mais. Deu as costas e depositou a bandeja no criado mudo. Andou até a porta e virou o rosto parcialmente, dirigindo-se ao russo parado no meio do quarto.

– A casa dele, você querendo ou não, é aqui.

E antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, cerrou a porta. Hyoga bufou indignado. Olhou para a comida que acabara de deixar e fez o mesmo, batendo na porta do banheiro.

– Kanon está certo, é bom comer alguma coisa.

Longos segundos se passaram até ouvir o som da tranca. A porta entreabriu e o olho do rapaz de cabelos verdes vasculhou pela fresta, vendo se o general marinho tinha mesmo ido embora. A última coisa que queria ver era o rosto do grego. Estava completamente tomado pela vergonha! Então Cisne o puxou para fora, fazendo-o sentar na cama e colocou a bandeja no seu colo.

Cortou um pedaço de panqueca doce. Parou o garfo a caminho da boca, percebendo finalmente a bagunça em que seu quarto se encontrava. Lançou um olhar interrogativo a Hyoga. Este suspirou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Estou fazendo suas malas, vou te levar para casa.

– ...Ca...sa?

– Sim, vai ficar melhor comigo e com Camus.

Encarou o amigo com um ar confuso, o outro mandou que comesse. Botou um pedaço boca adentro, mastigando preguiçosamente, sentindo o gosto doce. Mirou um ponto perdido à sua frente enquanto isso, divagando sobre o que havia acontecido.

Hyoga permanecia do seu lado, sentado no meio daquela confusão de roupas, vigiando sua refeição. O que era aquilo agora? Ir embora? Casa? Nos últimos anos aquela não havia sido sua casa? Que ironia. Agora não conseguia encarar ninguém ali, como ainda podia se sentir em um lar?

Porque Julian havia feito o que fez? O jovem milionário fora sempre mimado, verdade, mas também era gentil e cortês, pelo menos com ele. E então ele virara seu brinquedo de prazer, de uma hora para outra? Provavelmente tinha finalmente percebido sua admiração secreta, que, segundo os amigos marinas, nem era tão "secreta" assim. Como adolescente ingênuo que era, se deixou levar, fácil, muito fácil.

Podia entender ser usado, mas não entendia as atitudes do herdeiro na noite anterior. Lembrou-se dos olhos diferentes, irradiando autoridade. Engoliu com dificuldade o pedaço de doce que comia. Aquele olhar... só o havia visto na batalha contra Athena, a voz dura e ao mesmo tempo sensual. Poseidon ainda dormia no corpo de Julian. Ele podia manifestar-se inconscientemente?

Perdido em seus pensamentos, assustou-se com a mão tocando seu joelho. Encarou Hyoga, que o olhava com preocupação e curiosidade. Alegrava-lhe o fato de deixarem a inimizade de lado e tornarem a ser os amigos de infância de antes.

– Isaac, o que aconteceu?

– ... – vacilou um pouco, sua voz falhando – Na-nada.

Forçou um sorriso, que de nada convenceu o loiro. Cresceram juntos sob a tutela de Camus. Hyoga sabia muito bem quando algo estava errado com seu amigo.

Como assim, nada? Kanon te trouxe adormecido no meio da madrugada, você tinha o cabelo um pouco úmido e cheirava a sabonete.

O sorriso forçado do finlandês murchou, arregalando o olho solitário. Um banho. Kanon o havia... A vergonha lhe voltou redobrada, a imagem do mestre voltando-lhe a mente, o rosto chocado ao vê-lo.

Naquela manhã, quando acordara, vira Cisne sentado ao seu lado, de cenho franzido. Logo a lembrança recente viera à mente, lágrimas de desgosto chegaram junto e disparou ao banheiro, trancando-se e ignorando os chamados do russo.

Seu interior ainda ardia, como prova do que acontecera, e havia algumas marcas avermelhadas espalhadas pelo corpo. Mas os outros vestígios, sêmen e algum sangue, haviam sido eliminados pelas mãos do marina mais velho.

Sentindo a garganta apertar, apenas murmurou pedindo a Hyoga que não se preocupasse. O loiro continuou olhando desconfiado, mas concordou, voltando a fazer as malas.

oOo

Atravessou os corredores da mansão em largas passadas, o cenho franzido e sério. Os empregados assustados se desviavam ligeiramente, evitando serem atingidos pelo homem e se entreolhando curiosos.

Kanon os ignorava, absorto em pensamentos sobre a noite anterior. O que Julian estava pensando? O que mais o preocupava era o estado do jovem grego, o mortal e o deus misturando-se e confundindo-se. Sentira o deus dos mares se manifestar, e assim acordou e levantou-se de súbito, alerta.

Era raro acontecer, a maior parte das vezes fora quando Julian era criança. Poseidon não havia despertado no menino ainda, mas estava em estado latente. Lembrava de estar sempre atento, movendo-se e permanecendo próximo a ele, mesmo seus tutores não gostando daquela idéia. Devia estar acontecendo novamente, afinal Athena o havia derrotado, mas não voltara a lacrá-lo como na última batalha, há séculos.

Deixara-o dormindo em um dos Solos, seus hospedeiros preferidos. Antes rondava o pequeno grego ansioso, esperando o dia em que despertaria e sua vingança se realizaria. A situação agora era diferente, sua função ainda era servi-lo, como os demais marinas. No entanto também era sua obrigação mantê-lo sob controle, e impedir qualquer iminência de uma outra tragédia semelhante a anterior. Por sua culpa.

Faria de tudo para isso, como sua rendição à deusa. Mas... não podia deixar Isaac ficar no meio do caminho, ferido.

Diminuiu os passos e recostou-se na parede, um tanto abalado. Levantara-se de sua cama sentindo o cosmos conhecido oscilar, agressivo. Saiu de seu quarto do jeito em que acordara, procurando a fonte, percorrendo afobado os corredores no escuro. Suspirara pesaroso ao ver luz pelas frestas da porta da biblioteca, a qual costumava freqüentar antes de se recolher toda noite.

Recriminou-se mentalmente, recordando que ficara parado na entrada, vendo a cena fatídica de desdobrar diante de si. A expressão sublime de prazer submisso do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, que se transformou em dolorosa humilhação ao encontrar seus olhos. O sorriso lascivo de Julian atrás dele, segurando seu rosto, regozijando-se com seu estupor. Um tremor percorreu sua espinha, reconhecendo aquele olhar, que apenas havia presenciado quando Poseidon havia finalmente tomado o controle do garoto.

Saiu de seu estado de choque apenas quando viu Isaac desfalecer e cair aos seus pés, no chão. E então um único sentimento tomara conta de si, fazendo-o avançar sem pensar duas vezes sobre o jovem grego. Segurou-lhe pelas laterais do robe desalinhado, empurrando-o contra a prateleira mais próxima. Quando olhou para aquelas orbes azuis, não viu mais aquele olhar. Os olhos de Julian tinham um quê de melancolia e arrependimento, logo desviando-se e abaixando a vista para onde o finlandês estava caído.

Soltou-lhe lentamente, imitando-o e suspirando. Em silêncio abaixara-se examinando o garoto, para então vesti-lo e carrega-lo com cuidado. Saiu sem se virar, deixando um Solo silencioso e sozinho, que nada tinha a ver com a figura arrogante de costume.

Ele mesmo o levara e o despira, depositando seu corpo na banheira generosa do seu quarto. Parara alguns minutos a contemplá-lo. Havia marcas avermelhadas espalhadas pela pele pálida, que adivinhou terem sido provavelmente causadas pela boca e mão do herdeiro. Deslizou a ponta dos dedos por elas, absorto. Isaac havia crescido.

Nunca o tocara daquele jeito, pelo que se recordava apenas para ajudar-lhe a cuidar dos ferimentos causados pelo árduo treinamento que lhe aplicava quando se tornara seu mestre.

Kanon esfregou as têmporas, repreendendo-se pela sensação proibida. Desencostou-se da parede, respirando fundo e voltando a percorrer a mansão em busca de uma certa pessoa. Havia um assunto pendente a resolver.

oOo

Em uma das sacadas da grande propriedade dos Solo, quatro adolescentes se dispunham à mesa posta, iluminados pela luz matinal. Os três marinas olhavam Julian remexer no seu prato, como se a comida fosse um objeto estranho a ser cutucado por um garfo.

Estava distraído demais para perceber ou se incomodar com os olhares sobre si. Assim como Kanon, eles também haviam sentido a presença forte, com certeza provinha do deus deles. Os jovens saíram de seus aposentos quase juntos, encontrando-se e concordando em sair atrás da presença. Mas o general marina mais velho fora mais rápido e os impediu, proibindo-lhes. Mandou que voltassem a seus quartos, mas quem disse que conseguiram voltar a dormir? Estavam morbidamente curiosos, só esperando o grego falar algo. Sorento chegou a se irritar, vendo que dali sairia nada.

– A comida não vai te morder, Julian.

– Ahn? – acordou, ouvindo a voz melodiosa do rapaz de cabelos lilás – Desculpe. – arriscou trazer a boca um bocado.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– E porque acha isso, Io?

– Está um pouco avoado essa manhã.

– Mesmo? – fingiu um ar surpreso.

"Não se faça de desentendido conosco", pensou Skilla, lançando um olhar desconfiado para Baian, que retribuiu. Foram interrompidos por Kanon, que acabara de entrar, aproximando-se da mesa. Sorento se adiantou, servindo-lhe café assim que se sentou junto com eles. O herdeiro largou o talher e mirou a paisagem, visivelmente querendo evitar que seus olhares se encontrassem.

Sorvendo alguns goles de sua bebida quente e amarga, ignorou a atitude juvenil, pedindo que os demais os deixassem a sós. A contragosto, os três marinas se levantaram, Julian fez menção de acompanhá-los, alegando que havia coisas para fazer. O grego mais velho segurou sua mão, surpreendendo-o com sua calma aparente.

– Eles podem fazê-lo por você, e só quero ter algumas palavrinhas.

Acenou para os rapazes, que se retiraram obedecendo. Era impressionante a autoridade que aquele homem mantinha não só sobre eles, mas sobre o único herdeiro do império marítimo dos Solo.

Julian recostou-se na murada, cruzando os braços e mantendo certa distância. Olhou de esguelha para o grego que degustava seu café da manhã, sem pressa alguma.

Tinha apenas seis anos quando seu avô trouxera Kanon para a mansão, então era apenas um estudante de dezoito anos. Logo se dera bem com o rapaz, a principio auxiliava na sua educação, além dos seus tutores. E sempre estava perto de si, o velho Solo parecia confiar bastante. Em poucos anos tomara posição mais importante.

Em dois anos, quatro crianças da sua idade foram trazidas para seu convívio, todas de famílias conceituadas e um tanto abastadas. Não tanto quanto a sua, e pelo que sabia serviam a sua família por anos. Algo a ver com tradição, seu nome e fortuna eram antigos na Grécia. E assim, Baian, Io, Sorento e Tétis tornaram seus amigos de infância, para não dizer os únicos, uma vez que lhe era negado freqüentar a escola e sua companhia além de Kanon eram seus guarda costas.

Pouco depois de completar quinze anos ele veio, o garoto vindo da Rússia, trazido por Kanon de uma de suas viagens. Mal acostumado com o clima marítimo grego, tinha a tez pálida e constantemente sua face ficava avermelhada. Isaac olhava sempre para baixo, evitando encará-los. A cicatriz recente que marcava metade do seu rosto, a falta de um olho, obviamente atiçava a curiosidade dos adolescentes. E isso só piorava a tentativa de se socializar.

Como o grego mais velho, um quarto de hóspedes lhe fora concedido, mas a posição dele era clara. Mais um dos empregados, mesmo que Kanon o tratasse com mais atenção e carinho que os demais. Seu precioso pupilo.

Julian se remexeu, desgostoso. Se houve uma paixão na sua curta vida adolescente, essa estava a sua frente, terminando a refeição matinal e deixando-lhe nervoso com a espera. Ainda que três anos houvessem passado, que Isaac tenha se tornado próximo a eles. Não podia aceitar ser roubado ingenuamente por ele, ainda que...

– Suponho que levarei uma bronca pelo que fiz a seu "querido" Isaac.

Sua voz saiu incontidamente agressiva, atraindo o olhar do homem sobre si. Permaneceu em silêncio, para então sorrir, surpreendendo o garoto. Não era o que esperava depois da surra que quase levara na noite anterior.

– Sabe o quanto ele te admira, Julian. Se aconteceu o que aconteceu, foi porque ele o quis também.

O jovem grego sorriu malicioso, lançando-lhe um olhar de desafio.

– Ah sim... Lhe garanto que apreciou cada segundo.

Soltou, analisando atentamente o efeito de suas palavras no rosto másculo. Sustentando seu olhar por alguns segundos, Kanon apenas sorriu, irritando-o com sua atitude. Em um gesto de fúria, pegou o primeiro objeto que sua mão alcançou, um copo, espatifando-o contra o chão de mármore branco.

– Droga, Kanon! Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero!

Deu alguns passos, alcançando-o e agarrando o colarinho de sua camisa, para que o mirasse bem de perto.

– Quero quebrá-lo, usá-lo e jogá-lo! – sua voz embargou – Só para te ver machucado...

Seus joelhos falharam e caiu ao chão, agarrando a suas pernas e escondendo o rosto no seu colo. O ouviu soluçar e sentiu o tecido de sua calça molhar, uma cena muito familiar de alguns anos atrás. Acariciou os fios azulados carinhosamente, vendo-o encolher os ombros instintivamente.

– Porque não fica bravo, porque não me bateu ontem? Io disse que você o ama...

– E amo. – o garoto se apertou mais a ele – E a você também, Julian.

O garoto ergueu o rosto molhado, levando os olhos marejados e incrédulos a encontrarem os aparentemente sinceros de Kanon. "Mentira", mexeu levemente a cabeça, limpando desajeitado as lágrimas.

– Então... porque? Porque nunca mais me tocou ou me tratou como antigamente?

– Julian... – suspirou profundamente – Porque o que fiz não foi certo.

– Não foi... se arrepende?

O jovem voltou a explodir, levantando-se de súbito e cerrando fortemente os punhos. Sua amargura era visível, o grego mais velho cerrou os olhos, sentido. Como poderia explicar-lhe?

Até dois anos atrás o que lhe guiava era a ambição, cegando-lhe e fazendo-o capaz de ferir todos a sua volta. Muitas intenções más estavam envolvidas quando se aproximou do herdeiro como se aproximara. Era culpado, terrivelmente. Athena o fez ver seus erros, conseguira o perdão do irmão. Era seu tempo de redimir-se.

Tão jovem, lhe enojava lembrar do que fora.

– Você mudou, Kanon. Mas quero o antigo de volta, esse que está na minha frente me diz nada!

Abriu os olhos, mexido com as palavras raivosas. Seguiu-se um intervalo silencioso, e deu-lhe as costas, como se a refletir sobre algo. E então virou-se novamente para si, o sorriso estampado no seu rosto fazendo-lhe arrepiar-se de medo.

Soltou uma risada sarcástica e se aproximou, ajeitando a roupa. Ao chegar bem perto do dragão marinho, inclinou-se um pouco, apoiando a mão no espaldar de sua cadeira e ficando com seu rosto próximo.

– Talvez, se eu ferir Isaac, te traga de volta. O que acha?

Em um impulso o outro segurou seu rosto e pulso violentamente, Julian gemeu de dor. Levantou-se e o empurrou a uma parede, o jovem gritou de surpresa, sendo alvo de olhos agressivos. Queria arrancar alguma reação parecida, afinal, não queria?

– Olhe para dentro de si mesmo, Julian. O motivo pelo qual ainda não lhe dei uma surra é porque sei que não seria capaz.

Um sorriso amargo ameaçou-se no canto dos lábios, e tentou falar algo, mas foi interrompido. Kanon jogou de novo suas costas contra a parede, fazendo-o lacrimejar de dor.

– Ignore a voz invejosa dentro de si e encare a realidade, está estampada na sua face, apenas você não quer ver.

Soltou-o lentamente, vendo-o arregalar os olhos, com esperança de que começasse a entender. Afastou-se e ajeitou a terno que usava, dando-lhe as costas e retirando-se. Julian continuava mirando o lugar vazio, antes ocupado pelo marina.

Deixou-se cair, sentindo-se de repente esgotado.

oOo

Não tinha certeza do porque estava fazendo aquilo, ajudando Hyoga a recolher suas coisas e encher as malas. Talvez porque fosse melhor voltar para a Sibéria, não devia mesmo pertencer àquele lugar. Saíra da sempre fria e isolada terra, trazido por Kanon depois do acidente, para onde o sol fazia suas bochechas ficarem pateticamente vermelhas.

Isso já fazia três anos, deveria ser o tempo suficiente para adaptar-se. Era-lhe mais fácil meter-se entre os empregados e fazer tarefas simples, que juntar-se aos rapazes em jogos. Bonitos e fúteis, como era a sociedade na qual nasceram. Havia sido um brinquedo para Julian, uma distração de um menino rico entediado. Porque não encarara a realidade antes? Antes de cair de novo nas armadilhas infames.

Poderia ter sido também apenas um joguete nas mãos do deus adormecido. Bem, havia jurado servi-lo três anos atrás, portando a armadura de Kraken, não? Estava destinado a ser assim?

Vasculhava o armário, jogando algumas coisas para o russo, que arrumava a última mala. Um envelope jogado no fundo de uma gaveta chamou-lhe a atenção. Pegou abrindo intrigado, encontrando algumas fotos, mas não lembrava-se delas, nem do dia em que foram tiradas.

Distraidamente, dispôs-se a olhá-las, uma a uma, parando e forçando a vista, tentando lembrar-se. Eram imagens de praia, reconhecendo ser uma das particulares pertencentes aos Solo. Retratavam uma bela tarde ensolarada, os marinas e Julian em trajes de banho.

Assustou-se ao ver-se sorrindo timidamente nelas, e então se recordou. Alguns meses antes do aniversário de dezesseis anos de Julian, e da noite em que Poseidon despertara, e a guerra contra Athena finalmente começara. Mas porque guardara ali? Em um simples envelope, escondido no fundo de uma gaveta, enquanto apenas as fotos das pessoas de sua antiga vida tinham lugar privilegiado no álbum que havia mostrado a Julian naquele dia.

Parou de virar elas, se atendo a uma foto específica. Kanon sorria, com o braço sobre seu ombro, para que não escapasse e segurava a câmera na outra mão. Sua expressão saíra encabulada, mas o sorriso não escondia que estava feliz de estar ali.

Apertou as fotos e o envelope entre os dedos, do que havia esquecido?

Hyoga fechou a última mala e pôs as mãos na cintura, virando-se para Isaac. Estranhando seu ar distraído, o chamou. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados de virou ao chamado, e olhou de novo para a foto. Guardou tudo dentro do envelope, e então passou decidido pelo russo, saindo do quarto.

– Onde vai? – perguntou-lhe do corredor.

– Já volto. – apenas respondeu, sem pensar.

oOo

Saiu em disparada pela saída que dava para os fundos da mansão Solo, as ajudantes da cozinha de Gertrudes se assustaram. Olharam para a porta, percebendo que quem saia com tanta pressa era o menino de cicatriz. O que acontecia naquela casa, se perguntavam, uma vez que Kanon também fora visto com um humor esquisito pela manhã.

Nem se importara em se trocar, usava uma bermuda e uma regata, correndo em seus tênis já velhos e surrados. Era outono e a temperatura estava baixa, mas para Isaac não passava de um clima agradável. Não precisava olhar as imagens novamente para saber onde devia ir. Lembrava-se, lembrava-se de cada minuto passado. Pela deusa, como pudera esquecer, estar cego?

Tantas coisas mudaram depois que enfrentaram Athena e seus defensores, mas ainda estava lá, e ele não enxergara. Ou não queria enxergar.

Não precisou andar muito, mas sua corrida afobada o deixara sem fôlego. Se apoiou nos joelhos, encurvando as costas e ofegando. Deixou-se cair sentado na areia macia, fitando o horizonte limpo. O céu claro encontrando a linha do mar, de um azul escuro.

Abriu o envelope e pôs-se a procurar uma das fotos, pegou-a e estendeu o braço, comparando a imagem e a vista. Era uma foto com todos, a paisagem do mar e das rochas ao fundo. Passou a observar apenas as ondas, o vento pouco forte sacudiu os fios lisos de seu cabelo. Passou os dedos para afastá-los da fronte, acabando por tocar a cicatriz inconscientemente.

Três anos atrás, tudo o que sentia era ódio...

Por Hyoga não lhe dar ouvidos, havia tragicamente tragado para outro destino. Dava-lhe frio na espinha ao lembrar-se de como fora tragado pela correnteza, a dor lancinante rasgar-lhe o olho esquerdo. O desespero percorrendo-lhe as veias, e então... o silêncio e a escuridão.

Acordara perdido, descobrindo-se estar em uma espécie de ruína antiga. Arquitetura grega, presumiu, mesmo que só a conhecesse através dos livros de Camus. Grécia? Em que parte estaria? O ar era úmido, e não era tão iluminado quanto esperaria que fosse.

Olhou para cima, perdendo o fôlego repentinamente. Aquilo em cima dele, cobrindo todo o céu, era água!

Levantou-se de súbito na cama improvisada na pedra na qual repousava, entrando em pânico e dando alguns passos a esmo. Passou as mãos no rosto, sentindo alguma atadura cobrindo seu olho esquerdo, voltou com a mão manchada de escarlate. Apenas ajudara seu pânico e confusão aumentarem, ofegando assustado.

Mas nesse momento suas mãos foram seguras, e seus ombros envolvidos por braços fortes. A voz pedia calma, suave e madura. Falava em grego, felizmente aprendera o suficiente dessa língua para compreendê-lo. E assim se acalmou, respirando pausadamente.

O homem o virara, segurou seu queixo e analisou o estado da ferida. Pela expressão dele, percebeu que era nada boa. Percebeu que o olhara temeroso, então desfez a cara preocupada e sorriu. Embaraçado, subitamente lembrou-se de se apresentar.

– Meu nome é Isaac. – pôs a mão espalmada no peito, para então baixar um pouco a cabeça.

Ouviu o homem dar uma longa risada, olhou-o confuso.

– Eu sei. O meu é Kanon.

Em uma sucessão rápida demais de dias, descobriu-se no reino de Poseidon. O homem em questão era um de seus guerreiros, o dragão marinho. Fora convencido a integrar a tropa do deus do mar, certo de que fora traído pela deusa a qual deveria um dia proteger, e pelo seu único amigo, Hyoga.

Poseidon o havia salvo, devia-lhe obediência eterna, e jurou-lhe aos pés da armadura sagrada da divindade, antes de subirem à superfície.

Nunca mais recuperaria a visão do olho esquerdo, sendo substituído no lugar uma grande cicatriz. Ódio e orgulho feridos. Mais do que nunca queria tornar-se o monstro vingativo que representava, Kraken.

Se viu em meio aqueles jovens, com Tétis, Baian, Sorento e Io treinara. Todos sob a supervisão de Kanon. Como garotos um tanto mimados demais, não o levavam muito a sério. Mas a partir daquele momento começava sua outra fase da vida, aquele era seu novo mestre.

Julian antes de ser tomado pela ambição do deus grego, parecia-lhe muito agradável e elegante. Seus gracejos faziam suas faces cobrirem da cor vermelha, o rosto esquentar e sentir-se bem, ainda que desconfortável com a sensação. Sua personalidade misturada ao deus o amedrontava, mas ao mesmo tempo causava-lhe arrepios embaraçosos.

As batalhas se foram, seu ódio fora junto. Mas a sua nova vida continuara, ainda eram os marinas devotos a Poseidon. Kanon pedira-lhes perdão de joelhos, não fora preciso. Era o dragão marinho, e eles seus subordinados e discípulos.

Percebeu envergonhado uma grossa lágrima cair, limpou-a com as costas das mãos. Franziu as sobrancelhas, como não havia notado a presença de alguém. Fora tão sorrateiro, ou estivera tão absorvido em lembranças.

Enrijeceu-se ao ouvir a voz conhecida, a poucos passos de si.

– Isaac... Entendo o que pode estar passando. Pode não concordar, mas somos parecidos em muitos aspectos. Só peço que perdoe Julian, ele não queria, acredite.

Acreditar? Gostaria muito, mas sentia-se machucado demais para tal. Abraçou os joelhos, escondendo a cabeça entre os joelhos. Ouviu seu suspiro, mas nenhum passo fora dado. Esperou ansioso.

– Você deve sentir saudades da sua terra, da Sibéria fria, da pessoa que aprendeu a perdoar. E principalmente do seu mestre. Camus deve sentir muito sua falta também... – deu uma longa pausa – Sinto muito por ter tirado tantas coisas de você.

Som de areia, Kanon havia dado as costas e estava se afastando. Não queria que fosse, mas sentiu-se por um instante incapaz de desenterrar sua cabeça dos joelhos.

Longos minutos se passaram até que o general marina mais velho ouvisse passos agitados, e então braços passarem pela cintura e se prenderem fortes. Sentiu o corpo quente aconchegado em suas costas, surpreso.

– Eu não tenho outro lugar para ir, Kanon. – sua voz era abafada pela roupa do outro – O único mestre que tenho é você, e... também a pessoa mais importante da qual sentirei falta. – terminou em um sussurro.

O grego levou suas mãos até as de Isaac, descobrindo um papel amassado, segurado com força pelos dedos do rapaz. Tirou-o com dificuldade das suas mãos, desamassando ficando surpreso e vendo a foto. Soltou uma risada, aquela que Kraken certamente sentiria muita falta.

– Havia me esquecido desse dia.

Sua voz soou rouca, Isaac enterrou mais seu rosto contra suas costas, prestes a derramar mais lágrimas.

Seus braços foram desatados do corpo de Kanon, antes que protestasse, fora puxado. E então sentiu uma pressão nos lábios, seguida de uma invasão quente e úmida, completamente atordoante, na sua boca.

**_Maio/2005_**

N.A.: "Risada insana"

"Capota de sono"


End file.
